Twisted Metal: Small Brawl
Twisted Metal: Small Brawl is a vehicular combat game developed by Incognito Entertainment, consisting of the crews which also developed the two earliest Twisted Metal games, as well as Twisted Metal: Black. Unlike the other games in the series, Small Brawl utilizes RC car variants instead of the actual thing. The game was originally going to be called Twisted Metal: Kids but the name was dropped. Surprisingly, the game was released after Twisted Metal: Black. Story The local bully, Billy Calypso, runs the Twisted Metal tournament and invites all the local kids in the neighborhood to join. This time, the tournament is an RC car demolition derby that allows the use of machine guns and rocket launchers. Some of the kids who join the tournament want to get back at Calypso for bullying them, however the others have their own wishes in mind. Contestants There are 16 vehicles in the game, with five of them being unlockable. Out of the vehicles, three are new to the series (two of them serve as bosses in Tournament and Cooperative modes), and they make their appearance only in this game. Returning Contestants Vehicle Driver(s) Description Crimson Fury Agent Stone Agent Stone is a young gentleman who fancies himself to be a British secret agent! He enters the contest to stop Billy Calypso's bullying ways! Hammerhead Hammerhead This teen wants nothing less than to be a rock star! He enters the contest knowing that if he wins, Calypso will make his wish come true! Slam Slam The oldest and the biggest of the contestants, Slam enters the contest to seek revenge on Calypso for destroying his tree house! Outlaw Officer Roberts Officer Roberts enters the contest in search of justice for the neighborhood! He is out to put a stop to the bully Calypso once and for all! Shadow Mortimer Shadow is controlled by Mortimer: an odd, nerdy boy who enters the contest to win back his pet frog from the clutches of the evil Calypso! Spectre Spectre This shy boy enters the contest in search of his long lost father. Little does he know he is going to discover a strange connection to Twisted Metal tournaments of the past. Sweet Tooth Needles Kane Meet the youngest and most mischievous of all the kids in the neighborhood! He enters the contest only wanting a little ice cream. Thumper Vinnie & Bruce Thumper is piloted by two drivers: Vinnie and Bruce. They enter the contest in search of the ULTIMATE sound system! Twister Twister This girl isn't the brightest bulb in the pack but she IS one of the best drivers! She loves going fast and enters the contest seeking the ultimate thrill ride! Warthog Warthog This little GI is tired of being picked on by Calypso. He had enough! If it's war that Calypso wants, its a war he's gonna get. Mr. Grimm Mr. Grimm He is a disturbed boy who is obsessed with Halloween! He enters the contest seeking a portal to Halloween Land - the mystical place where it's Halloween everyday of the year! Boss/Unlockable Contestants Vehicle Driver(s) Description Darkside Jimmy Ash A dark mysterious boy named Jimmy Ash controls this formidable R/C vehicle. His motives remain unknown. Mime Mime This young actress loves to mimic the behavior of the other kids, especially when it gets on their nerves! Trapper Trapper This mysterious hunter has a devastating special monkey attack. Watch out, he is relentless! Piecemeal Piecemeal Piecemeal is a collector and a scavenger. He fashions his huge car from pieces of RC cars he has defeated in Calypso's contest. Axel Axel Axel enters Calypso's contest wanting one thing: to display his skills as a master of two wheeled RC combat. Game Modes Single Player *Tournament *Challenge *Endurance Multiplayer *Head to Head *Cooperative *Free For All Battlegrounds There are 11 battlegrounds in the game. Eight of them are already available at the beginning, and serve as the battlegrounds in Tournament and Cooperative modes, while the other three need unlocking by defeating specific numbers of enemies in Endurance mode. All the battlegrounds are available to play in both single player and multiplayer games. *Playground Peril *Carn-O-Maul *Easy Death Oven *Minigolf Mayhem *Meat Your Maker *Gridiron Gore *Tree Top Rumble *Now Slaying *Shock Therapy *Buster's Lanes *Holiday Havoc Opening Video Trivia *''Twisted Metal: Small Brawl'' was originally going to be released on the PS2 and have the same graphics as Twisted Metal: Black, but the idea was later dropped for unknown reasons. *An ending movie was made for Axel, but it was removed, possibly due to being offensive. *This is the only game where no vehicle has a flamethrower Special Weapon. *Minion, a recurring boss, is absent most likely due to Twisted Metal: Small Brawl being intended for younger gamers. See Also *Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Cheats - Hints, tips & cheats for this game. *Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Levels - Levels in this game. Category:Twisted Metal games